Fiction rendues en retard
by MDR 4
Summary: Ici sont publiées les fiction du fanzine MDR qui ont été rendue en retard.
1. Chapter 1

_**Bonjour et bienvenue dans cette partie de MDR. **_

_**Comme vous le savez peut etre le but de MDR est de se lancer des défis et notement au niveau des dates de rendu. **_

_**Cependant une fiction rendue en retard doit quand meme etre publié. **_

_**Ce sera ici.**_

_**BONNE LECTURE.**_


	2. Amnésies successives Avril 2009

La guerre était enfin finie. Depuis deux jours... Voldemort avait rendu l'âme... enfin. Enfin elle allait pouvoir vivre sa vie avec celui qu'elle aimait. Enfin, il n'y avait plus de barrières entre elle et son bonheur. C'est dans cet esprit d'insouciance et de bonheur mêlé qu'elle décida de se rendre dans le monde moldu pour faire quelque achat. Après tout "il" avait vécu dans ce monde pendant une décennie, et il y avait certaines choses qu'on ne trouvait que là bas, comme les "vidéos" ou les "cd". Elle savait par ses _recherches _quels étaient ses goûts en la matière mais n'avait aucunes idées de comment lui faire une surprise sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

Elle réfléchissait à ces problèmes en traversant une rue, et parce qu'elle n'était pas habituée aux voitures et à la circulation, elle ne fit pas attention au feu de signalisations qui changea brusquement de couleur, passant du vert au rouge. Elle ne fit pas non plus attention aux crissements de pneus ni aux cris qu'elle entendit. Bien mal lui en prit car au moment ou elle comprit enfin que quelque chose n'allait pas, il était trop tard. Une voiture fonçait sur elle, patinant sur la route pour l'éviter. Mais la chance n'était pas au rendez vous ce jour là, car malgré tout les efforts du conducteur, son véhicule la percuta de plein fouet, l'envoyant à une dizaine de mètres sur l'asphalte. On pourrait penser que le destin s'était fait suffisamment ironique mais non, car le corps de la jeune femme atterrit précisément sur un croisement ou une autre voiture la mit de nouveau à mal, la renvoyant valdinguer sur le revêtement rugueux de la route.  
La douleur dans son corps était telle qu'elle occultait toutes autres pensées et quand enfin elle sombra dans l'inconscience elle ne se doutait pas de ce qui allait suivre.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

La première chose qu'elle décela fut la douleur. Encore. Son corps était meurtri dans son intégralité. Il n'y avait pas un endroit qui ne soit épargné. Puis, ce fut ces bandages et ces entraves... La encore, aucun endroit de son corps n'était épargné. Elle avait un tube dans la gorge, une aiguille dans le bras et quelque chose à coté d'elle émettait un bip... bip... bip régulier. Elle mit une éternité à comprendre que c'était son propre cœur. Puis, quelqu'un s'approcha d'elle et lui parla. C'était une femme lui semblait il.

-Mademoiselle ? Vous êtes réveillée ?

Elle essaya vraiment de parler mais rien n'y faisait.

-Non, ne parlez pas. Vous avez un tube dans la gorge pour vous aider à respirer. Vous avez eu un grave accident de la route et vous avez été transporté à l'hôpital. Ça va faire deux mois que vous dormez.

Deux mois!

-N'essayez pas de bouger. Votre corps est entièrement recouvert de bandage et vous avez les deux jambes dans le plâtre. Un médecin va très bientôt passer vous voir. Ne vous en faites plus, vous êtes tirée d'affaire.

Elle en avait de bonnes elle. Tirée d'affaire ! Alors qu'elle pouvait à peine bouger, qu'elle avait mal même aux cheveux... ha non... rectification, elle n'avait plus de cheveux ! Et ce mal de crane qui ne voulait pas passer. Elle entendit l'infirmière bouger prés d'elle.

-Je vais vous faire une piqûre pour soulager la douleur. Par contre vous risquez de vous sentir vaseuse et somnolente.

Elle préférait encore ça à l'écrasante douleur actuelle. Elle ressentit bien vite les effets de l'antidouleur et ses muscles se détendirent progressivement. Effectivement, elle se sentait vaseuse et n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de dormir. Mais c'est à ce moment là que le médecin fit son entrée.

Un coup sec d'abord, puis un tiraillement qui lui donna la nausée et s'en était fini du tube qu'elle avait dans la bouche. Elle respirait normalement, sans aide et le médecin se montra optimiste.

-Et bien Mlle, maintenant que vous pouvez parler, pouvez vous nous donner votre nom ?

-Je... je ne me souviens pas... répondit elle après un long moment.

-Ha... je crois bien que le choc a été plus rude que ce que je croyais. Avez-vous des maux de tête ou des nausées ?

-Mal à la tête...pas de nausées.

-Vous souvenez vous de quelque choses qui pourrait nous indiquer votre identité ?

Elle réfléchit, se concentra, mais il ne lui revint qu'un seul nom : Lilly.

-Lilly... et bien il est possible que ce soit votre nom ou celui d'une personne importante pour vous. Nous ne pouvons en être sur. Toujours est-il que nous allons signaler votre amnésie au service de police qui s'occupe des personnes disparues.

-Pourquoi ?

-Si jamais quelqu'un à déjà fait part de votre disparition ça nous aidera à retrouver votre identité. Et si personne ne l'a encore fait pour une raison ou une autre la police s'emploiera à rechercher votre identité.

-...

-Vous semblez n'avoir oublié que les éléments qui vous concernent. Pour ce qui est des choses de la vie courante...

-Je ne ... sais pas.

-C'est tout à fait normal. Vous vous relevez d'un grave traumatisme.

-Que va t il m'arriver ?

-Vous allez passer un certain temps à l'hôpital. Vous avez de graves blessures et une chirurgie reconstructrice prend du temps et de l'énergie. En restant optimiste, vous allez rester avec nous au moins 6 mois.

Elle écarquilla les yeux de stupeur avant de se rendre compte que la douleur revenait si elle bougeait, même ses paupières trop brusquement.

-Après cela, vous allez suivre le programme de réinsertion social.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Le service social de l'hôpital va se charger de vous trouver un travail et un logement afin que vous puissiez reprendre une vie normale. Bien sur vous bénéficierez d'un suivi psychologique régulier.

"Lilly" soupira. Qu'allait-elle devenir ....

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Trois ans plus tard, banlieue londonienne

Lilly Smith avait finalement réussit, au bout d'un an d'effort et de chirurgie, a retrouver un visage normal. Ses cheveux restaient blanc comme neige et aucun médecin n'y pourrait rien, mais après tout ça ne lui allait pas si mal... L'hôpital lui avait trouvé un emploi d'hôtesse d'accueil dans une galerie d'art très fréquentée. Ce qui lui permettait de rencontrer du monde et d'avoir une petite chance d'être reconnue... enfin pour peu qu'il ne se soit pas trop trompé dans la chirurgie reconstructrice...

L'été touchait à sa fin et les beaux jours se raréfiaient quand sa vie connu à nouveau un tournant décisif. Après avoir fermé la gallérie, elle rentrait dans le petit appartement que le programme d'aide aux amnésiques lui avait trouvé quant elle percuta de plein fouet un homme au coin d'une rue.

-Mer... euh... je veux dire Mon Dieu... Mlle... tout va bien ?

-Ouille... euh oui je crois... à part ma fierté et mon postérieur je pense que tout va bien...

-Vous êtes sur ?

-Oui... Ne vous inquiétez pas...

-Votre tenue est complètement défaite, je suis vraiment désolé.

-Ce n'est pas grand chose, souffla t elle

-Je vous offre un café, un thé... je voudrais me faire pardonner.

Elle réfléchit un instant en contemplant l'inconnu.

-Et bien... pourquoi pas.

-Je m'appelle Bill Weasley.

-Et moi Liliane Smith, mais appelez moi Lilly.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

C'est ainsi que leur histoire avait commencé. Ils avaient fait connaissance tout doucement, elle avouant qu'elle était amnésique, lui, qu'il travaillait dans la finance. Les choses en entrainant d'autres, ils avaient fini par vivre ensemble dans le petit appartement que louait Lilly. Mais, il restait quelques points noirs dans leur couple, notamment le fait que Bill ne voulait pas lui présenter sa famille. Elle avait fini par penser que cela venait d'elle et qu'il ne souhaitait pas présenter une fille amnésique à des parents qu'elle imaginait riche et faisant partie de la bourgeoisie britannique. C'est pourquoi elle fut plus que surprise en ce soir de mai quand Bill rentra du travail.

-Lilly ? Tu es la ma chérie?

-Dans la cuisine.

Il la rejoignit et la prit dans ses bras.

-Tu es libre vendredi soir ? Lui demanda t il

-Euh... normalement oui. Pourquoi ?

-Heureusement, je n'aurais pas voulut annoncer à ma mère que j'allais annuler le diner.

-Tu dine avec tes parents vendredi soir ?

-Non.

-je ne comprends pas.

-NOUS dinons avec mes parents et mes frères vendredi soir.

-Nous... tu... vraiment ? Ho Bill !

Elle se retourna dans ses bras pour l'embrasser fougueusement.

-Mais avant cela je dois te faire une confidence.

Elle se tendit dans ses bras.

- Calme-toi. Ca n'a rien de dramatique. Suis-moi.

Il la conduisit au salon.

-Si je n'ai pas voulut te présenter mes parent plus tôt c'est parce que je ne voyais pas comment te dire que...

-Que...

-...

-Bill !

-Que je suis un sorcier ainsi que toute ma famille.

-Un sorcier ? Tu viens d'une famille de magicien, des illusionnistes ?

-Des quoi ?

-Les magiciens avec leurs tours de cartes ...

-Ho les moldu qui prétendent connaitre la magie... Non pas du tout nous sommes tous de vrais sorciers. Nous pratiquons la magie quasi quotidiennement. Regarde.

Il sortit un long morceau de bois de sa manche et fit un geste. Aussitôt divers objets dans la pièce se mirent à bouger, à se soulever et à flotter à qui mieux mieux.

-C'est toi qui fait ça ?

-Oui.

Bill s'attendait plus ou moins à ce qu'elle lui demande de s'éloigner d'elle mais au lieu de cela, elle éclata de rire comme une enfant.

-C'est génial ! Et tu peux faire d'autre chose ?

-Oui, souffla t il avec un sourire.

Un autre mouvement du poignet et la peinture défraichie de l'appartement changea de couleur, passant du jaune à l'orange, puis au rouge et enfin au blanc.

-Super ! Fait encore autre chose.

La soirée passa ainsi entre tours de magie, éclats de rire et sourires ravis

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Le vendredi suivant, Lilly avait revêtu sa plus belle robe pour rencontrer la famille de Bill. Ce dernier lui avait pourtant dit de faire simple, elle avait tenu à être belle. Apres tout, c'était peut être sa futur belle famille. Tout du moins l'espérait-elle.

Elle sursauta légèrement quand Bill apparut dans le salon.

-Tu es superbe ma chérie.

-Merci.

- Allons-y, dit-il en lui tendant la main.

-Je prends mon manteau et j'arrive.

-Inutile.

-Ha... encore un tour.

-Toujours mon amour. C'est ce que nous appelons tranplanner. Viens tout contre moi tu va comprendre.

Elle se blottit dans ses bras, lui vola un baiser et attendit. Elle sentit presque aussitôt l'effet de la magie. Son corps semblait être aspiré dans un tuyau. Sans être douloureux, c'était désagréable. Elle manqua tomber sur le sol à l'arrivé, mais Bill la tenait bien.

-Allons y, murmura t il.

Elle regarda autour d'elle. Le paysage était complètement différent. Plus de ville mais une campagne typiquement anglaise, des champs, des maisons un petit village en contrebas.

-Ou sommes-nous ?

-Dans le Devon. Plus précisément à Loutry Ste Chaspoule. Le Terrier n'est pas loin.

-Le Terrier ?

-c'est le nom de la maison familiale.

-Vous donnez des noms à vos maisons ?

-Obligé si on veut la relier au réseau de cheminette.

-Au quoi ?

-Je t'expliquerais. Viens.

-Il l'entraina sur la droite vers un terrain qui semblait plat et surtout vide, mais un instant elle sentit comme un picotement et une seconde plus tard la maison apparue et toutes les terres environnantes changèrent d'aspect.

-Bienvenu au Terrier.

Elle sentit une bouffé de chaleur à l'énoncé de cette phrase sans vraiment en comprendre la signification. Elle n'en fit pas grand cas et avança aux cotés de Bill. Il l'emmena d'un pas sur vers la porte d'entrée qu'il franchit sans frapper. Puis il lança à la cantonade:

-Bonjour tout le monde ! Nous sommes là.

Le malaise de Lilly ne faisait qu'empirer. Elle avait du mal à respirer et sa tête la lançait affreusement. Elle vit tout de même apparaître dans son champ de visions des cinq têtes rousses. Son mal de crâne augmenta tout à coup et elle ne put contenir un gémissement de douleur.

-Lilly ? Lilly que se passe t il ?

-j'ai... mal... tête...

-La pauvre chérie, laisse moi regarder.

Cette voix poussa la jeune fille à dévisager sa propriétaire. Bien mal lui en prie car son mal de tête augmenta de façon fulgurante, trop pour qu'elle le supporte.

-Bill...

Puis elle s'évanouit.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Quand elle se réveilla, elle constata qu'elle était dans le petit appartement qu'elle louait à Londres. Son mal de crâne avait disparut et avec lui son amnésie.

-Bill...  
-Lilly, dieu soit loué tu va bien... Que s'est il passé.  
-Je crois que j'ai retrouvé la mémoire.  
-Vraiment ? C'est merveilleux.  
-Non.  
-Pourquoi.

-Lilly.  
-Je ne m'appelle pas Lilly.  
-Alors quel est ton nom ?  
-Ginerva.

Bill pali brusquement. Ce rappel à sa défunte sœur lui fit plus mal que ce qu'il imaginait.

-Ginerva... vraiment.  
-Ginerva Weasley, dite Ginny.

Là, Bill avoisinait le transparent. Une brusque nausée monta dans sa gorge et il se précipita vers les toilettes. Ginny se leva avec un soupir et le rejoignit alors qu'il essuyait sa bouche.

-Bill...  
-Ginny... c'est vraiment toi...  
-Oui Bill. C'est vraiment moi, malheureusement.  
-Par la barbe de Merlin... ma soeur... ma propre soeur... je n'en reviens pas... mon dieu... c'est si...  
-Calme toi.  
-Mais enfin Ginny te rend tu compte de ce que nous avons fait !  
-Oui.  
-Nous avons couché ensemble ! Nous sommes frères et sœurs par le ciel !  
-Je le sais... maintenant.

Bill regarda sa soeur et s'aperçut qu'elle n'était pas dans un meilleur état que lui. Elle se rendait parfaitement compte de ce qui s'était passé entre eux et le prenait tout aussi mal que lui. Le plus atroce allait être de tout raconter à leur famille. Mon dieu mais qu'allait il dire a leur mère...

-Que va dire maman quand elle va savoir...  
-Elle ne le saura pas ! Assena Ginny.  
-Quoi ? Mais...  
-Je vais partir et ne jamais revenir. Apres tout à leurs yeux je suis morte.  
-Non ! Ginny, tu ne peux pas faire ça.  
-Je peux et je le ferais. Je ne détruirais pas notre famille ! Crois tu réellement que l'annonce de notre liaison va mettre du baume au cœur de nos parents et de nos frères. Crois tu réellement que tu ne court aucun risque. C'est de l'inceste pur et simple. Je t'aime Bill ne t'y trompe pas. Mais pas du bon amour.  
-je ne comprends pas.  
-Malgré le fait que j'ai retrouvé la mémoire, je continue de t'aimer d'amour, Bill. Ce n'est pas possible. Tu l'as dit toi même, nous sommes frère et soeur. C'est impossible entre nous.  
-Non...Lil...euh Ginny on leur expliquera, ils comprendront.  
- A qui veux-tu faire croire ça Bill ? A moi ou à Toi ?  
-Gin... tu ne peux pas...  
-Je peux et je le ferais Bill. Je t'aime et je les aime aussi. Trop pour les faire souffrir.  
-Et moi ?  
-Tu ne te souviendras plus de rien mon amour.  
-Quoi...

Avant qu'il ait pu faire un seul geste, elle braqua sa propre baguette contre lui et souffla.

-Oubliette !

La puissance du sort fut telle qu'il s'effondra sur le sol un instant. Elle ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir, fit ses bagages, griffonna un mot, déposa la baguette près de son frère et s'enfuit.

Quelques heures plus tard, quand Bill se réveilla, il trouva l'appartement presque vide et un mot près de lui.

"Mon cher Bill,

Tu me vois désolé de te dire cela par lettre, mais je ne veux pas te revoir.  
Nous ne sommes pas faits l'un pour l'autre, nous ne le serons jamais.  
Je t'aime mais je ne peux rester.  
Je te connais, tu va m'en vouloir, mais je sais aussi que tu es assez sage pour ne pas me chercher. De toute façon tu ne me retrouveras pas.  
J'ai retrouvé la mémoire et ce dont je me souviens se met et se mettra toujours entre nous.  
Pardonne moi  
Lilly. "

-Lilly... Ho ma tête...

Il ne se souvenait de rien. Ce n'était pas normal. Encore confus, il prit le mot et retourna au terrier. S'il avait été moins dans le brouillard, il aurait sans doute comprit tout seul que la jeune femme était une sorcière et de ce fait aurait put relever sa signature magique. Mais quand son père avança l'hypothèse, que Bill retourna à l'appartement, il était trop tard. La signature magique avait disparue et avec elle toute chances de retrouver Lilly. Encore une femme qu'il n'avait pas su rendre heureuse...

De son coté, Ginny changea à nouveau de nom pour oublier encore. Elle choisit un nom compliqué, changea de couleur de cheveux, passant du blanc au blond et changea de métier. Elle décida de devenir écrivain. Elle eut du mal au début, beaucoup de mal. Avec sa fille à élever, cette enfant qui était tout ce qui lui restait de Bill, elle travailla plus que de raison pour boucler les fins de mois et fini par terminer son histoire. Peut être avez vous déjà entendu parler d'elle, aujourd'hui son nom est Joanne Kathleen Rowling...

Fin


End file.
